international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozen 2
Frozen 2 (stylized as Frozen II) is an upcoming American computer-animated musical fantasy film in production by Walt Disney Animation Studios, and is the sequel to Frozen. The film features the returning voices of Idina Menzel, Kristen Bell, Jonathan Groff, Josh Gad, and Santino Fontana along with the new voices of Evan Rachel Wood and Sterling K. Brown. It is scheduled to be released by Walt Disney Pictures on November 22, 2019, in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D formats. The first released teaser trailer & the first trailer have dubbed into some languages, both by Disney Characters Voices International and independent local studios. English Title: Frozen II Release dates: * Philippines - November 20,2019 * Singapore - November 21,2019 * USA - November 22, 2019 * UK - November 22, 2019 * South Africa - November 29, 2019 * Australia - December 26, 2019 * New Zealand - Summer, 2019 ‌Arabic Title: ملكة الثلج 2 ‌Release dates: * Lebanon - November 29, 2019 * Saudi Arabia - November 29, 2019 Brazilian Portuguese Title: Frozen II ‌‌Release date: January 2, 2020 Trailers Bulgarian Title: Замръзналото Kралство II / Zamraznaloto Kralstvo 2 (Frozen Kingdom 2) ‌Release date: November 22, 2019 Canadian French Title: La Reine des Neiges II (The Snow Queen 2) ‌Release date: November, 2019 Cantonese Title: 魔雪奇緣 2 / Mo syut kei yun 2 (Enchanted Snow Tales 2) ‌Release date: December, 2019 Castilian Spanish Title: Frozen II Release date: November 22, 2019 Croatian Title: Snježno Kraljevstvo II (Snow Kingdom 2) Release date: November 21, 2019 (Synchronized) Czech Title: Ledové Království II (Ice Kingdom 2) Release date: November 21,2019 Danish Title: Frost II (Frost 2) Release date: December 25,2019 Dutch Title: Frozen II ‌Release date: November 20, 2019 European French Title: La Reine des Neiges II (The Snow Queen 2) Release dates: * France - November 20, 2019 * Belgium - November 20, 2019 * Switzerland - December, 2019 European Portuguese Title: Frozen II - O Reino do Gelo (Frozen 2 – The Kingdom of Ice) ‌Release date: November 21, 2019 Finnish Title: Frozen II ‌Release date: December 25, 2019 Flemish Title: Frozen II Release date: November 20, 2019 German Title: Die Eiskönigin II (The Ice Queen 2) Release dates: * Germany - November 21, 2019 * Switzerland - December, 2019 Greek Title: Ψυχρά κι Ανάποδα II / Psychrá ki Anápoda 2 (Cold & Upside 2) ‌Release date: November 28, 2019 ‌Hebrew Title: לשבור את הקרח 2 / Lishbor et ha’Kerakh 2 (Break the Ice 2) ‌Release date: December 5, 2019 Trailers Hindi Release date: November, 2019 Hungarian Title: Jégvarázs II (Ice Magic 2) ‌Release date: (Premiere) November 21, 2019 Icelandic Title: Frozen II ‌Release date: November 22, 2019 Italian Title: Frozen II - Il Segreto di Arendelle (Frozen 2 – The Secret of Arendelle) Release dates: * Italy - November 27, 2019 * Switzerland - December, 2019 Japanese Title: アナと雪の女王2 / Ana to Yuki no Joō (Anna & the Snow Queen 2) ‌Release date: November 22, 2019 Korean Title: 겨울왕국 2 / Gyeoul Wangguk 2 (The Kingdom of Winter 2) ‌Release date: December, 2019 Latin Spanish Title: Frozen II Release date: * (Premiere) - November 21, 2019 * Venezuela - November 29, 2019 * Argentina - December 5, 2019 Trailers Dub studio: Taller Acústico S.C. D‌ub director: Pepe Toño Macías Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Lithuanian Release date: December 27, 2019 Malay Title: Frozen II ‌Release date: November 20, 2019 Norwegian Title: Frost II (Frost 2) ‌Release date: December 25, 2019 Persian (Glory) Title: II/سرمای خفته ۲ / Sarmaye Khofteh 2 (The Hidden Coldness 2) Polish Title: Kraina Lodu II (The Land of Ice 2) ‌Release date: November 22, 2019 ‌Putonghua Title: 冰雪奇緣2 / Bīng xuě qí yuán 2 (Magical Tales of Ice & Snow 2) ‌Release date: November 26, 2019 Romanian Title: Regatul de Gheață II (Kingdom of Ice 2) ‌Release date: November 22, 2019 Russian Title: Холодное Cердце II / Kholodnoe Serdtse 2 (Cold heart 2) ‌Release date: November 28, 2019 Serbian Title: Залеђено Краљевство 2 / Zaleđeno Kraljevstvo 2 (Frozen Kingdom 2) Release date: November 28, 2019 Slovak Title: Ľadové Kráľovstvo 2(Ice Kingdom) Release date: November 28, 2019 Slovene Title: Ledeno Kraljestvo 2 (Icy Kingdom) Release date: November 21, 2019 Swedish Title: Frost II (Frost 2) ‌Release date: December 25, 2019 ‌Taiwanese Mandarin Title: '' 冰雪奇緣 2 / Bīng xuě qí yuán 2'' (Magical Tales of Ice & Snow 2) ‌Release date: November, 2019 Tamil Release date: November, 2019 Other info * It's the first film from the Frozen franchise to be dubbed into Tamil. Telugu Release date: November, 2019 Other info * It's the first film from the Frozen franchise to be dubbed into Telugu. Thai Title: Frozen II:ผจญภัยแดนคำสาปราชินีหิมะ / Phajon phaiden khamsa prachini hima (Frozen 2: Adventure of the Curse of the Snow Queen) Release date: November 21, 2019 Turkish Title: Karlar Ülkesi II (The land of Snow 2) Release date: November 20, 2019 Ukrainian Title: Крижане Cерце II / Kryzhane Sertse 2 (Icy Heart 2) ‌Release date: November 21, 2019 Vietnamese Title: Frozen II: Nữ Hoàng Băng Giá II (Frozen 2: Ice Queen 2) Release date: November 22, 2019 Other info * Tiêu Châu Như Quỳnh replaced Đoàn Khánh Ái and Dương Hoàng Yến as Elsa because Disney wants one voice for speaking and singing and dubbers must use Southern Vietnamese accent, while Dương Hoàng Yến was only the singing voice and speaks Northern Vietnamese and Đoàn Khánh Ái has already been replaced by Tiêu Châu Như Quỳnh in Ralph Breaks the Internet. Category:Movies Category:2010's Dubs Category:Frozen Films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Movies Category:Animated Movies